


Ignite

by Banira, MakikoIgami



Series: FFXV NSFW Week 2017 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Digital Art, Dorks in Love, M/M, NSFW Art, Older Characters, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Wedding, Wedding Night, Wedding Rings, ffxvnsfwweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banira/pseuds/Banira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Written forFinal Fantasy NSFW Week 2017Day 4: Orgasm Denial.Wedding Night, the continuation. XD





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, you will find an artwork from Layann at the end of this story or at her [nsfw art tumblr](http://yakipurin.tumblr.com/).

The morning after their wedding was a slow one and Prompto would have enjoyed sleeping in much more if his inner clock hadn't insisted on waking him up at the usual time, just before sunrise. He groaned as he woke up, still wearing only his shirt from yesterday's wedding as he was wrapped around Noctis back,.

Slowly, he remembered how they had gotten here not enough hours ago, how _his new husband_ had given him one of the best blow-jobs ever, remnants of that still sticking to his body. He wanted to check Noctis' face, but that would require more moving than he was ready to do.

Noctis had still been hard when they had fallen asleep, the king curled up against Prompto's hip. Of course he felt sorry for his state, but then again, he had warned his husband that he wouldn't be of much use. He also knew that Noctis didn't want anything in return then.

That being said and done, Prompto decided to skip his usual morning run. Technically, it was still their wedding night after all and Prompto wanted to make up for his indisposition from the night before.

Prompto shifted a little, his right arm wandering from Noctis' chest down to his hip as he placed kisses over his neck. His husband was still mostly clad in his wedding suit, as he had been too tired to take it off during that short moment of awareness when he had crawled up from the blond's hip into his arms.

Grinning as Noctis leaned back against him even in his sleep with a soft sigh, Prompto worked him free of his pants as much as he could with just one hand, the other roaming over his chest to find a nipple and tease it until Noctis' lips fell open and he squirmed in his hold.

"Prom..." the king breathed, making Prompto's heart take a leap to know that even in his sleep, Noctis was only thinking about him.

"I'm here," the blond whispered, nibbling on the conch of his ear as his hand moved a little lower and slipped into Noctis' pants. His manhood was not completely soft, whether it was from the abrupt ending the night before, some dream or already from Prompto's teasing, he couldn't say, but he hummed happily as he cupped it and held it in his hand. Noctis stirred a little more, but didn't wake up.

"Love you," Prompto whispered before he relaxed and let himself drift off to sleep again. His time to wake up his husband would come later.

~*~

As he awoke again a few hours later, the two of them hadn't moved much and Prompto's hand was still in Noctis' pants, wrapped loosely around the king's dick. Just that said dick was now harder than it had been before. Noctis stirred and squirmed a little as Prompto shifted his legs to a more comfortable position, but aside from a soft groan, he showed absolutely no sign of being awake.

So, Prompto gave the morning wood in his hands a few gentle tugs and smirked as it grew to full mast. Once again, Noctis sighed his name and pushed back at him, curling his back further against his chest, which made Prompto's heart skip a beat at how affectionate Noctis could be in his sleep..

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Prompto purred, nibbling on Noctis' ear once again before he squeezed his husband's dick a little harder. He smiled and had to stop himself from a gleeful giggle as he remembered that they were now rightly married. This was the first thing they did on their first day of being married.

"Prom... How can you be so awake so early in the morning after being so... so _tired_ yesterday?" Noctis whined even as his body had already started to move in reaction to Prompto's coaxing. His hips moved with Prompto's hands, thrusting his dick into the loose tunnel that the blond had created with his fist.

"Guess I'm more of a morning person than a night owl," the blond chuckled as he thrust his his pelvis at Noctis' backside, his own arousal poking into his flesh through his pants.

"I'm... I've never considered myself either," Noctis gasped and moaned, turning his head and shoulders enough to capture his lips in a lazy kiss. Prompto tasted his sleepiness and chuckled, deepening the kiss only so much that it had Noctis growl with impatience. He turned around fully, making Prompto lose his grip on his erection. Instead, the kiss turned urgent, tongues battling despite the morning breath they both sported until they had to break for air.

As he gasped for breath, Noctis cupped Prompto's face with his free hand and looked at him like he was a completely new person.

"What... What is it? Is something wrong?" Prompto asked, searching Noctis' face for any kinds of stress, of pain, _something_ that might help him read what was on the other's mind.

"I had a dream," Noctis replied, his voice still heavy with sleep. "I dreamed I married you."

Blinking, Prompto snorted and shook his head lightly. 

"Dork... That wasn't a dream. We went through a lot of shit and a monster of a party yesterday to get married. Did you forget that I cried so hard I couldn't really say 'I do'?"

"I do remember that. It was adorable," Noctis grinned, running a thumb over the thin skin below Prompto's eyes. "Just thought it was all a dream. Guess the taste in my mouth should've reminded me that I _did_ blow you last night before we fell asleep."

Laughing, the blond replied: "Should've been an indicator, yes. And the fact that you're still wearing half of your wedding suit. And, well, that I'm naked because _someone_ undressed me."

"I do remember doing that in my dream, too," Noctis chuckled. "But I also remember other things, not so happy things, but I knew you were there, so I wasn't afraid. Like... Like equipping this ring gave me some extra protection."

Prompto's eyes followed Noctis' gaze to the hand that was caressing him, to the ring on his finger and he lifted his own hand to cover it. He hated that even after such a happy day as their wedding day, Noctis had to be plagued with nightmares and worries, but to know that he had found a way to get over those nightmares was definitely a plus. "'Equip wedding ring. Prevents all status ailments, plus 25% DEF, plus 25% ATK. The mission you have to do for obtaining it gives you a giant boost of experience points.' Like that?"

"Just 25%?" Noctis asked, smirking just as much.

"Well, I thought 50% was a bit much," Prompto snorted.

"Hm... I dunno. I feel 100% stronger having you by my side," Noctis hummed and pulled Prompto into another deep kiss that was fueled by how hard their hearts were beating from being both amused by their own dorkiness and saying the kind of love declaration that came from the depth of their hearts. Maybe it was stupid, but Prompto felt so much better knowing that ten years between them hadn't really killed off the prince of nerds that he had fallen in love with first, battling as assassins and knowing everything by heart in his favorite game.

It almost made him feel bad for what he had planned, but Prompto had become more confident in himself and most of all more patient. Ironic, how he had grown so much without Noctis by his side, but in the end, he had all done it for him and it would have gone been for nothing if Noctis hadn't stayed.

He pushed his hand back down the front of Noctis' pants, finding his erection again to wrap his hand around. As Noctis gasped and broke the kiss, Prompto smirked, giving his gentle tugs just the right flick of his wrist that he knew drove Noctis wild.

"Prompto!" he gasped, gripping his shoulders a little tighter as he squirmed in his hold. "C-come on... do it properly?"

"Hm? And how exactly would that be?" Prompto purred, making sure to let his palm rub over the sensitive head poking out of the king's soft foreskin. It elicited a moan from the king who looked like he had no idea whatsoever to say in reply to Prompto's question.

"I... I don't... Well, how about undressing me first?" Noctis asked, peeking an eye open.

"Hm, but then I'd have to take my hand out of your pants," Prompto replied, rubbing his nose back at Noctis. "Is that what you want?"

There was a moment where Noctis was obviously torn between either possible answer to that question. "...both? I-I mean, I want your hand to return there after undressing? Could you do that?"

Prompto laughed softly, letting his lips brush against his husband's. "You know you could order me to do _anything_ , because you're the king, right?"

"...Dun care, you're in charge of me," Noctis moaned, bucking his hips into Prompto's hands.

The blond's face lit up and his heart skipped more than one beat. "Thank you for saying that, I wonder if you'll regret that," he teased, just to pull his hand away.

"Pro~m!" Noctis whined and tried to get his husband's hand back to where it was.

Chuckling, Prompto caught the king's hand and lifted it to his mouth, bestowing and open-mouthed kiss to the knuckles. "Hm... do you trust me?" he purred with a heated gaze into his husband's eyes.

"With my life?" Noctis replied, although he didn't quite sound like he trusted his own words. Prompto didn't hold it against him, in his place he would probably be scared.

"I promise it will be good," Prompto vowed and pushed Noctis to lie down on his back with another kiss as he climbed on top of him. Straddling his legs, he worked off his shirt and then his pants, slowly pushing all of his clothes of his husband's body so that they both were finally naked.

With a grin, he let his eyes roam over his husband's body, lingering on the scar on his chest as he did always when they were naked.

"Like what you see?" Noctis asked both teasingly and self-consciously as his hands rested on Prompto's hips.

"Mhm, just realized that it's all mine," the blond purred, letting the tips of his fingers ghost over the still pink flesh until he found the middle of his chest where he could feel the king's heart beating strongly and steadily. There was the scar where Prompto had operated on his now husband, the fine stitches he had sewn into the man's fair skin after patching him together. Flashbacks of a large sword wedged in there came back to him every time he took a moment to look at Noctis' chest.

"All yours," Noctis interrupted his thoughts, having caught onto the way he was looking at him. "Until the end of days."

"I love you," Prompto whispered before he scooted backwards and between Noctis' legs, copying the path that his husband had taken down his body the night before. He lapped over the king's dark nipples, traced a line down his stomach with his lips until he reached his happy trail. His goatee scratched along the other patch of hair until he reached his husband's weeping erection.

Humming, he placed kisses all over the sensitive flesh before he took the head into his mouth and engulfed it all the way at once, swallowing around the flesh on his way down until the head was settled nicely in the back of his throat. He knew that not everyone was able to do something like that, but it was his special talent and no one but Noctis knew about this or had been at the receiving end of it. The results were always very good though and Prompto took pride in the fact that he could do that much.

Noctis screamed. Or, well, he muffled his scream.

Prompto chuckled around him, amused that this little trick always had this kind of effect on his lover. Which was the main reason that he did it most of the time, knowing that no one else could ever get that quickly and effectively under Noctis' skin. The surge of power he felt then was a boost for his self-conscience, all the time.

Yes, he liked to hear Noctis scream for him and by now, he knew exactly how to make him scream _before_ he came.

As long, lithe fingers buried themselves into his hair to hold him down, Prompto fumbled with the tube of lube he had deposited beneath the pillows for these reasons. He squeezed a good amount onto his fingers as he mused that he was surprised how nobody had yet said anything about all the weird locations where he had hidden these tubes. Since they didn't have access to Noctis' magical storage anymore they couldn't just summon it anymore, so Prompto came up with another plan for their spontaneous bouts of horniness. By now, there were tubes of lube everywhere, some more used than others - like the one in Noctis' study or the one next to the throne room or just the ones in his car - but even the one in this one corner of the garden where he had placed a tube of lube on a whim was not unused anymore.

Sure, they weren't young anymore, but Prompto still liked the thrill of possibly getting caught after fifteen years and Noctis had come to like this just as much, maybe even more ever since he had become king. Yet there was one thing that was new and that was what Prompto was aiming for now.

Humming as he pressed his tongue to the underside of Noctis' erection in his mouth, Prompto could feel the telltale twitch that the flesh had when its owner was so very close to cumming. It was the sign that Prompto had been waiting for.

Pinching the base of Noctis' fully engorged cock, Prompto pulled away, panting and gasping, even as Noctis groaned in frustration.

"Fuck you," he growled, making Prompto grin where he was sitting on his haunches.

"Later. It's my turn now."

As Noctis grunted angrily again, Prompto made a show of lubing up his fingers, making sure that Noctis saw the liquid coat his digits. Darkened grey eyes widened and he licked his lips, just to let his head fall back when the first digit pressed against the king's hole.

"Fuck..."

"Patience," Prompto purred, pushing the digit ever so slowly inside. It was hot and tight, but the way Noctis was pushing back as he welcomed his finger inside was enough to keep Prompto on edge.  Other than what he was doing to Noctis now, Prompto didn't need physical stimulation to be on the edge of cumming. Just watching his husband come undone beneath was enough to push him close enough for what he liked to do to his lover these days.

"You're cruel, you know?" Noctis panted helplessly, his body moving in a smooth wave as he fucked himself wantonly back on Prompto's fingers.

There were times when Noctis had said things like those that had made Prompto sit back and stop and then they had needed quite some time to confirm that he had meant them in jest. That Noctis actually enjoyed the gentle torture the Prompto used on him and that he was in no way at all like Ardyn had been. The wounds from that time ran deep and there was no way that either of them would ever be completely over it. However, neither of them wanted to be stopped by what that bastard had done to them in the past.

"You know how to stop me," Prompto just replied then, because they had also come up with rules for when something was too much.

"I do," Noctis breathed and smiled gently up at his lover. "And I trust you."

So Prompto smiled back and added another finger that Noctis welcomed with a groan and impatiently tried to use for his own pleasure. But since Prompto knew exactly where all of Noctis' good spots were, he also knew how to avoid them. He knew that it would drive his husband mad, but that was his reward for last night.

"I love you," Prompto repeated, filling Noctis with another finger and then yet another until he had four of his fingers widening the tight tunnel of his lover's entrance.

Meanwhile, Noctis' erection was still dark and heavy, dripping precum on the king's stomach and his husband's hand, which was still pinching the base of his dick to prevent him from cuming. However, Prompto decided to have mercy with his lover and let go of his dick, just as he finally curled his fingers against his prostate.

"Prom!"

A shiver went through Noctis' body, shaking him uncontrollably, but Prompto knew that it wasn't _quite_ enough. Just enough for more precum oozing out of the tip of Noctis' erection before Prompto pulled out his fingers again.

"Fuck!" Noctis cursed again, his voice louder now than it had been before. There was the slim chance of any of the guards coming barging into their room, but since they all knew and trusted Prompto to be the most protective of them all of their king, they waited until they heard _him_ yelling for help.

Which had been pretty funny the one time Prompto was stuck in his clothes and Noctis tried to be 'helpful' by tickling his sides. Having a bunch of burly men break down their door to find them in various states of undress had been both hilarious and embarrassing.

Now, however, they would be greeted by the sight of their king being at the mercy of his husband and Prompto absolutely didn't want to explain _that_. So, he just hoped that they were able to add one and one together and realize that they were still having their wedding night and that they shouldn't be disturbed.

Making sure that Noctis was still watching him, Prompto coated his dick with lube, hissing at his own touches that were almost too much. Noctis' gaze did quite the number on him, every time, but then again, Noctis was the only one he ever felt 100% comfortable with showing off his body.

The king spread his legs and lifted his hips in anticipation and Prompto couldn't help but admire the beauty of it all. Noctis was a sight to behold any time of the day, but like this, naked, vulnerable but offering himself so easily to Prompto knowing that he didn't have to do much to look appealing to him was like a feast to Prompto. However, it was something that he wanted to keep to himself selfishly, so there wasn't even the beginning of a thought to take a picture of this.

Smirking, Prompto crawled over his husband just to be welcomed in his arms.

"You're too good to me," he purred, kissing Noctis' forehead first before he trailed kisses down over his nose to his lips. There, he kissed him slowly, pouring all the emotions he felt into that one kiss as he showed Noctis how high he had to lift his hips with a hand on his ass. Once he had found the right angle his hand slipped from his ass between his legs where he took hold of his own erection, guiding it past the tight ring of muscle into his husband's pliant body.

For a moment, they tried to keep the kiss going, but as Prompto was about halfway in, he groaned and broke the kiss, the tightness too hot around him. Noctis' arms around his neck pulled his lover in as he lifted his hips to welcome his dick inside. He mouthed at Prompto's lips still, but they were both too far gone to really concentrate on kissing anymore.

Once Prompto was fully sheathed inside, he stilled his whole body and closed his eyes, letting the sensations overwhelm him for a moment. Noctis' warmth, inside and out, his tightness, the way his hands felt on his back, how his thighs felt against his, the way their hearts were beating fast, but with the same rhythm. He wished that time could stop for that one moment alone, that he could be forever caught in the bliss that he felt then, no matter how he knew that more was waiting for him once he started moving.

"Hey," Noctis breathed, the one word vibrating through their bodies until Prompto managed to open his eyes and look at his husband as he was smiling this stupid dopey grin. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Prompto grinned back and kissed his lover hard and deep, their tongues moving against one another until he started to move his hips.

Noctis gasped and this time it was his turn to break the kiss as he threw his head back, fingers curling into Prompto's back as the blond pulled out a little bit. Grinning, Prompto pushed back inside, this time aiming for the king's prostate, eliciting another gasp, and then he repeated the movements again.

After the third time, he felt Noctis tighten around him with his gasp, clinging to his body as if he never wanted to let go.

"Holy... what the fuck are you doing?" Noctis gasped, even as Prompto let out a low chuckle.

"Nothing much out of the ordinary, _your highness_."

"Fuck... Well, whatever you're doing, I don't think I'll last long enough to enjoy it fully," the king replied breathlessly and Prompto could feel his untouched erection twitch against his stomach. It was hot and slick with precum that had been oozing out over both of their stomachs as soon as Prompto had started moving. "I'm so close to bursting and it's all because of you!"

"It's okay," Prompto purred, Noctis' words being a bigger turn-on than he would ever admit. "I'm close, too, you can cum."

The king replied with a few hearty curses, arching his back under Prompto as the blond kept moving and thrusting against his prostate and as he had said, he was so close that it didn't take him long to find his completion. He was as taut as a bowstring as he came, thick spurts of cum coating Prompto's stomach as the blond kept moving, even as Noctis pushed him up and off the bed as well. Running his hand lovingly through his lover's hair, Prompto watched every silent curse fall from the king's lips, watched his every gasp and moan until it was all too much for him as well.

Grunting, he found his own completion after Noctis' very intense orgasm after a few more thrusts, burying himself deep inside his husband as he came hard, letting Noctis milk every last drop from him with just a handful more thrusts. His king cry out again, gasped and buried his nails in his back as he cried out his name during these few more moments.

"No~ct!" Prompto moaned as he came deep inside his husband, clinging just as tightly to the other as Noctis held onto him as their bodies rocked with the last waves of their orgasm.

Once the wave passed them, they collapsed back onto the bed, both exhausted and spent. Noctis ran his hand over Prompto's back and sighed as he was sated, looking like he could just fall back asleep. His husband winced as his fingertips brushed over some spots, some lines on his back and Prompto chuckled, realizing that he must be sporting some nice scratch marks on his shoulder blades now.

"Oh man, if this is going to be how our mornings will go in the future, I think I'm going to need to resign. Let Ignis do the job as the king," Noctis groaned, just to end up chuckling along the way.

"I can guarantee you, this will be the exception," Prompto chuckled, just as out of breath. "Saved the special thing for the wedding night."

"So that means it won't get any better than this?" Noctis teased back, making his husband laugh.

"No... No, this is just the beginning."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> AH! THERE'S [ANOTHER ART BY LAYANN](http://layann.tumblr.com/post/167495496266/somehow-fan-art-for-makikoigami-s-last)!


End file.
